


Bangkok

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 為什麼笑？他問。林在範又看了他一眼，因為你的擁抱很好，那人的回答總是超出他的預料之外。





	Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在(R)

朴珍榮想一定是空氣裡有什麼不一樣的分子，讓林在範只是呼吸都有些微醺。或者只是太濕熱了，以至於思考過於渾沌，輕易就能說出不知害臊的話來。明明更早些時不是這樣的，曾經是那麼臉皮薄的要命的人，為什麼只是到了另一個熱帶國度就會變成這樣子呢？

為什麼笑？他問。林在範又看了他一眼，因為你的擁抱很好，那人的回答總是超出他的預料之外。為什麼有這麼難以捉住的人呢，朴珍榮想要扳著臉對他，卻又總是忍不住笑。

因為很好。

所以喜歡。

這麼自然的道理。

林在範隨他回到飯店房間，在淋浴的時候擅自打開了門，緩慢地在淋浴間外拖沓地解著襯衫紐扣。他沒有避開視線，從玻璃門外和朴珍榮對視著，直到最後一件蔽體的衣物被他脫在地上，才踩進了濕淋淋的這一邊。朴珍榮站在花灑底下，林在範直直朝他走來，用雙手捧住了他的臉頰開始親吻。

是訊號也是導火線，朴珍榮將他按在冰冷的瓷磚上時林在範發出了微弱的呻吟，卻只是更大力摟住他的脖子，讓兩張嘴唇用近乎蠻橫的方式相撞。林在範用大腿前側抵住他的陰莖磨蹭，朴珍榮看了他一眼，他知道自己總是會接受他的提議，於是抓住林在範的手臂離開浴室，在肌膚變得冰冷之前用別種方式讓彼此都燥熱起來。

那又為什麼哭了？

因為很好，一切。

林在範抬起頭來，他的眼裡有閃爍的光。

他們失重地摔進飯店柔軟的大床，林在範趴在他的腿間撥起額頭前的濕髮，張開嘴吸起他的陰莖有些過分專注，臉頰凹陷進顴骨底下，看上去倒有些於心不忍。

朴珍榮隱忍著被他吮得硬脹的感覺，伸手爬撫過他的臉頰和耳後，說不上是希望林在範繼續專注在口活上還是想讓他抬起頭來看著自己。但是林在範好像都能聽見他心裡的欲望，那人抬起臉來，眼神迷離地迎上他的視線，嘴裡含著的動作卻沒有停下，一手支在他的陰莖底下搓弄著鼓脹的囊袋。朴珍榮繃著大腿內側的肌肉，還是仰起頸子哼出了聲，手指抓扯著林在範的頭髮，卻又不敢施力。

他撫摸他的下顎到耳廓，手指碰上了冰冷的金屬，是耳針，朴珍榮想，他有一百次想要扯著銀色的環弄痛他，卻又在最後一刻只是用手指關節捏住柔軟的耳垂。

我愛你，朴珍榮說。說得太自然了，像是平順的吐息；林在範抬起頭來，露出了訝異的表情，卻又很快地笑了出來。他湊過來親吻他的鼻頭，柔軟又濕潤的嘴唇，交換唾沫以生存。我愛你，他又說，像是迫切地尋求一個答案。

林在範在嘴唇的至近距離呼出了氣，說我也是。

原先以為會是很困難的，朴珍榮在親吻那張薄唇時忍不住想，應該是很沉重的話語，說出口後卻又如釋重負。他將林在範的大腿拉得離自己更近了些，才把潤滑的凝膠抹了開來。林在範跪了起來，柔軟的入口緩緩將性器容納進去，垂下頸子像是一隻需要安撫的牡鹿。朴珍榮扶著他的腰臀，在吐息漸趨平穩之後才又開始進出動作，讓每一次的頂入更加契合，讓承受的人從唇間吐出舒服的嗚咽。

緩慢又慎重的性愛，比起急躁的方式更像撫慰，更溫柔一些。

高潮過後他用指腹抹過射在下腹的精液，林在範整理著絮亂的呼吸，沒辦法阻止他施一點力道就帶來天旋地轉。仰躺在被單裡頭的林在範看起來總是特別容易陷落，他沒想過要弄壞，只是忍不住要確認。朴珍榮低下頭去啃咬他的喉結，他知道那樣做林在範會用急促的聲音呼喊他的名字，珍榮哪、珍榮啊。

過度與節制之間，他察覺自己也有難以掌控的情緒，某些時刻的條件反射，而這個人懂得。

林在範按住他的後頸，讓他放鬆下來，跟他的額頭相貼。朴珍榮說怎麼辦，一定是空氣的錯。

什麼？

連我都變得奇怪了。

沒關係，林在範說，這樣也很好。

就只是很好。


End file.
